


Plan B For Baby

by inochaos



Category: NaNoWriMo 2019 - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, nanowrimo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochaos/pseuds/inochaos
Summary: What happens when two single gay best friends have no plans for the future? A baby.Plan B For Baby is about two childhood friends sharing life together who decide to adopt a baby. The book will follow the child's growth as well as the growth of their adoptive parents. It is filled with trials and tribulations, sadness and happiness, pain and bliss. It follows the child's life. I hope you like this idea as much as I do.





	Plan B For Baby

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! IT'S IMPORTANT!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. This is my 2019 NaNoWriMo Project, therefore it is only a first draft.  
Be nice and educate me when needed. Share your advice and opinions.
> 
> Thanks for taking interest and I hope you like it! <3

Hello. My name is Mar and I'm the author of this novel. Thanks for taking interest in my project!

**This is my 2019 NaNoWriMo project.** I have no intention of publishing it as a book right now, but I would like to share it with the world. So I will publish it here, on Wattpad and on Archive Of Our Own. So be sure to read it wherever you like it best!

**_xx Disclaimer xx_**

\- **I am not a writer**, this is just a hobby;  
\- **This is a work of fiction**, none of these characters is real and these events are fictional no matter how real they might seem;  
\- **I will revise and republish a lot of chapters** while NaNoWriMo lasts and **updates will be inconsistent**. All I'm sure is that by the end of the month the first draft will be done and published on all the platforms I've mentioned above.  
\- **I don't know what I'm doing. **(lmao) So I'm very open with constructive criticism, any advice and/or help with my characters and scenarios.

and last but not least...

**This story is filled with people of colour, gay, lesbian, trans and other LGBTQ+ people, and many other issues I'd like to approach but am not part of.** I'm a _white cis bisexual woman_ and I accept any help with any of my characters who are not what I am. Even if I don't understand many of the issues around those groups of people, _I'm writing about it because I want to read about it. I want to know and learn more._ So if you see anything that wasn't rightfully portrayed, tell me. _I will change, remove and improve this story based on that._ **_Please tell me anything you think I should know because I do want to know about everything._**

Thank you and enjoy. <3


End file.
